


An Overnight Stay

by eleanorjane123



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, i just wanted my boys to have a drunk makeout sesh sorry not sorry, slightly drunk almost sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorjane123/pseuds/eleanorjane123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectra and Gus find some suspicious bottles of drink on Earth, making their overnight stay in a warehouse turn out to be far more eventful than what they were expecting (aka the story of how Spectra ended up sleeping under Gus’s coat).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Overnight Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (psst... the drink is wine)

 

“We’re going to have to stay here for the night, Master.”

Gus knew that the warehouses where they’d earlier battled the brawlers Mira and Julie behind the amusement park definitely weren’t the most ideal place to sleep, but it would have to do. Spectra wasn’t ready to return to New Vestroia yet, not without taking Drago, but once it had started getting dark and the tiredness from their eventful day had started to set in, they weren’t so stupid as to know that they couldn’t just keep wandering around the streets of this strange planet all night.

Gus gestured unenthusiastically at the room they’d be sleeping in. It was small and dark, stacked with large crates of some sort. However Gus had picked it knowing that this would act as an advantage to them, it’s windowless walls being more secure than some of the similar buildings they’d walked by, which would hopefully mean less chance of encountering unwanted intruders.

He wished that they’d been able to bring Spectra’s ship so then at least they’d have some sort of home comfort in this foreign world, but unfortunately there hadn’t been enough time, what with Spectra being so eager so follow Dan back here, the thought hadn’t crossed his master’s mind of what they’d actually do or where they’d go once they got here. It was a useless complaint to bring up though, as Gus knew it would only result in an argument which would anger Spectra even further, which wasn’t a good idea, not with tensions already running as high as they were after Gus had lost his battle and forced Spectra to unmask himself to the brawlers.

Spectra was clearly showing his annoyance as he restlessly paced the length of the warehouse, up and down, putting on even more of an over exaggerated, bored façade than normal.

He stopped walking and turned to his companion, “So this is it…? We’re just meant to stay cooped up in here all night while we let Dan, Drago and his friends do as they please?” he snapped. _Don’t tell him that he should have thought this through better,_ Gus resisted the urge to complain and instead attempted to lighten the mood. “We can think up a way to get to Dan tomorrow, Master. For now, we should try and get some rest, this is _their_ planet after all.” He heard Spectra answer by muttering something under his breath about how this was a ‘stupid planet anyway’ and he returned to his pacing.

Gus, on the other hand, preferred to spend his nights a bit more _still._ So he tried to settle himself on one of the crates, lying horizontally over a row of the wooden boxes that were lined up against the side of the room. He decided that sleep would probably find him quickest if he didn’t watch whatever Spectra planned to spend the night doing, so he turned his back on his master and instead faced the wall. Gus closed his eyes and tried not to think about how much he’d rather be in his bed right now, or how cold, hard and downright uncomfortable the wooden planks were to lie on.

However, Gus’s brief few seconds of shut-eye were interrupted by a loud crash, forcing him to turn around and see Spectra standing proudly over one of the crates across the room which he’d managed to separate from its lid to reveal the contents. He reached inside and pulled out what looked like some sort of dark glass bottle. He held it up in the air as if it was some big prize he’d just won and shot Gus a smug smile.

“Do you even know what that is?” Gus said, probably too sharply. He was still angry not only about how unsuccessfully the day had gone, but now how he wasn’t going to get any decent sleep either.

“It’s a drink, Gus, clearly” Spectra said as if he was stating the obvious. _He’s right though,_ thought Gus, he could see some dark, mysterious looking liquid moving about inside as Spectra took off the lid and lifted the bottle to his face to smell it.

“Sir, I don’t think it’s a good idea that you to drink it, we don’t know what it could be. It could be anything, some sort of poison even…” This is not how Gus imagined Spectra would meet his end, however it was too late for him to be convinced otherwise.

“Relax, Gus” he said as he fearlessly took a swig of whatever was in the bottle. Gus watched on anxiously as Spectra grimaced at the taste, expecting him to drop dead any second. But instead he lifted it to his mouth again for a second try.

“Master, you shouldn’t be doing that-” Gus started to protest again, but Spectra wasn’t listening.

“It’s some sort of bitter, fruit juice”, he handed the open bottle over to Gus, who grabbed it by its long neck to inspect it more closely. Looking at it from here, he could see that the glass was actually dark green in colour, and the liquid inside appeared to be a dark reddish-purple. It smelt how it looked – dark and unappetising. He really didn’t want to taste it but he disliked even more the risk of being teased by Spectra for refusing to drink it, so he placed his lips on the glass rim where the other man’s had just been and tipped the bottle back, instantly pulling a similar face to the one Spectra had when he’d first tasted it. _He was right about the taste in some sense_ , it had a strange, fruity taste to it, but it was like no juice Gus was used to drinking, it was extremely bitter with a strong aftertaste – not appealing at all.

Despite this however, Spectra was already opening a second bottle of this strange drink, that proud grin still on his face. _Nice to know one of us has cheered up,_ thought Gus.

“Oh I’m sorry, did you have any other meals planned for tonight?” Spectra teased at his friend’s obvious discomfort. Again, Gus had to admit that he was right, their stomachs were uncomfortably empty after not being able to secure a supper on Earth. He could think of a large number of things he’d rather fill his with though over the mysterious contents of this bottle. But, at the end of the day it was all they had, so Gus reluctantly sat himself cross legged on floor, back against one of the drinks crates, holding the fat bottom of the bottle awkwardly in his lap.

“Come on Gus, don’t look so put out, it’s not that bad” Spectra laughed and sat lazily against the crates opposite him, taking another drink out of the new bottle he’d just opened.

“I don’t like the taste at all. It tastes…” Gus didn’t really know how to describe the taste exactly. Musty? Bitter? Harsh? He settled for “…gross” with a painful expression.

“Yes, Earth food is very odd, but like you said, it’s their planet and we make do with it while we’re here.” _When has he ever tasted Earth food? Show off,_ thought Gus, Spectra was still smug about uncovering the crates contents, even though it had been Gus who had found them the warehouse to stay in in the first place. Without him, his master would probably be out pacing through the streets alone all night.

“Lighten up, Gus” _That was an order._ “Don’t be such sour company. The more you drink it the better it starts to taste.” Spectra smiled at him again. He was doing a lot of smiling all of a sudden, realised Gus, however Gus didn’t want to be bad company for his master so he decided to try and relax a little and force himself to look like he was enjoying drinking Spectra’s discovery.

 

* * *

 

The topic of conversation that always came most naturally between them was of course Bakugan, the Vexos and the Brawlers, so that’s what the two ended up discussing as they sat on the grimy concrete floor of the warehouse, steadily making their way to the bottoms of the bottles in their hands.

“It was very noble of you to put yourself forward to battle the resistance on my behalf today, Gus” said Spectra as they recounted the day’s activities.

“Master, I’m so sorry I lost. I should be ashamed for not doing you justice” Gus blurted out his apology. Why did that sound so much stupider out loud than it did in his head? He had to resist the urge to lift his hand up and cover his mouth. He’d already said sorry countless times since he lost the battle, but Spectra finds apologies annoying – Gus _knew_ that.

“Don’t worry about it” Spectra lifted up a hand to wave off Gus’s embarrassment. “You fought well, especially considering it was two against one.”

“But my loss meant you had to unmask yourself in front of them. It wasn’t fair, I should have taken the punishment for losing, not you.” Gus found himself not being able to stop the words of self-pity coming out.

“I’m sure that Mira had a strong suspicion anyway. It was inevitable that it was going to happen at some point so why not confirm their thoughts today?” Spectra said in his normal, unbothered tone “You’ve done nothing wrong, Gus. All this means now is that we’ll have to deal with her wanting me to fight on the side of the resistance with her from now on.”

Gus found a laugh escape his lips as he watched Spectra try to reach behind him and open a third bottle with difficulty on finishing the one he’d previously been drinking while he rambled on to himself.

“She needs to accept that I’m not the same person I was back then. I’ve changed. I’m not Keith anymore. I’m Spectra!” He emphasised as he finally managed to get the top off the new bottle.

“Professor Clay understands who I am now, but knowing my sister she won’t be able to let go of the happy image she has of her brother so easily.” Gus sat opposite him, smiling – _wait, he hadn’t realised he’d been smiling, how long had he been doing that for?_ – across at his master. Honestly, he was happy enough just being able to watch him in his trail of thought, rather than make conversation.

“Ah! I know! What if she’s so eager to be with Keith, that I can convince her to leave the resistance and come and join us instead!” Spectra was obviously very proud of this idea, so much so that he tried to jump up from his sitting position, no doubt with the intention of doing some dramatic pacing. Except this didn’t quite go to plan, as on standing up he instantly fell forwards and back onto the floor, falling right onto where Gus was sitting. This resulted in the two of them having a fit of laughter as Spectra lay sprawled on the floor with his head on Gus’s chest. It was a very odd position to be in but for some unknown reason Gus felt like it was the funniest thing to ever happen to him. Spectra lifted the arm which had found itself stretched across Gus’s body and reached to his face to take off his mask, placing it on top of the crates behind them. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head to look up at his companion, blond hair falling into his face.

“Is the room spinning, or is it just me?” he grinned, although Gus found he couldn’t reply. All he could hear was his heart suddenly seemed to be beating faster as he tried to remember another time where the two of them had been this close to each other. However, he was struggling to remember any other moments of his life at all, apart from the one he was in right now, with Spectra’s bright blue eyes staring up into his own.

Spectra laughed again and pushed himself away so he was sitting next to Gus with his back up against the same crate. They were still close, however hopefully far enough so that Gus could think straight again and form actual words. Although now Spectra mentioned it, everything in the room did seem to be moving rather strangely every time he moved his eyes.

“So Gus, we talk enough about me, how about you tell me about your family instead?” Spectra turned his head towards Gus to ask him. He looked completely different to how he normally came across; he appeared totally innocent, with a big grin on his unmasked face due to his excitement of their conversation and his hair which had gotten messy but he hadn’t bothered to fix. Gus turned away to instead face straight ahead when he felt his heart starting to race slightly again.

“Well my story’s not very interesting, that’s why we never talk about it” he replied meekly.

“What about your brothers and sisters? Come on, tell me something!” _Is that an order?_ Normally Gus would do anything Spectra told him to, without question, however his master didn’t seem to be in a particularly order-giving mood right now. Gus complied nevertheless.

“I didn’t have any brothers or sisters, it was only ever me and my parents in our house growing up.” It was then that Gus noticed that Spectra’s outstretched right leg was resting against Gus’s own left leg. Somehow he decided this would be a good thing to stare at instead of Spectra’s eyes.

“But didn’t you get lonely?! I know Mira and I were very close when we were younger, even though it may not look it now-” He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and comically covered his mouth with his hand, “No, you know my story, this is your time to speak, not mine.” He laughed and let his hand fall back down so it was now resting on Gus’s knee, the same one that was already touching his leg. Whether this was intentional or not, the unexpected contact made Gus pause slightly before being able to continue.

“I’m not sure it would have made a difference. I didn’t really get along with anyone my age, so I can’t imagine myself being close to a sibling.” Gus let the conversation get the better of him and let his mouth wander out of his control. “It’s not as if they disliked me, at school, I mean, but nobody was close friends with me either. I’m pretty sure half of them didn’t even know my name. My parents pushed me to go into further study when I left – my grades weren’t too bad – but I didn’t want to. I wanted change. I guess I wasn’t particularly happy with myself even though I couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong.” Gus was still staring at that hand on his leg as he spoke. Spectra had nice hands, large and soft looking. “That’s why I came to New Vestroia and started brawling in the first place. I wanted to escape that place where I didn’t have friends or interests and try and start something new.” Gus’s words seemed to be leaving his mouth before his head had even thought of them at this point. He never normally talked about his life like this in front of anyone, let alone Spectra. “I can’t say I’ve succeeded in making huge amounts of friends since being here though. I’m sure none of the Vexos like me very much and I don’t get along with that many people.”

“You get along with me.” Spectra interrupted after being unusually quiet. Gus tried not to react when Spectra started moving his thumb in tiny circular motions on his friend’s knee, round and round.

“Yes, I do.” Somehow all fear then left Gus’s body, leaving him with nothing to hold back his thoughts. “You saw something different in me when you met me.” _Round and round._ “You didn’t treat me how everybody else had treated me up to that point.” _Round and round._ “You actually wanted to spend time with me and have me around. You weren’t so cold-hearted towards me like the others were when I joined the Vexos. Nobody’s ever treated me like this before.” Gus looked up from where Spectra’s thumb was still rubbing his leg to look him in the eye again and make his boldest statement so far.

“I love you, Master Spectra. I can’t remember when I realised it but I know I do. I definitely do.” Gus’s brain didn’t even have time to register what he’d just said before Spectra closed the distance between their faces and placed his lips directly onto Gus’s. The two of them stayed in this unexplored territory for only a few seconds, before Spectra pulled away and instead reached up to cup Gus’s face. However, Gus couldn’t even spare a thought for how soft Spectra’s hand felt on his skin, not with his head swimming like it was.

“You… kissed me” was all Gus could manage, staring at his master with wide green eyes and trembling lips. When Gus managed to focus those eyes on Spectra he was faced with a look of pure need, his dilated pupils full of longing.

“I want to do even more to you, Gus. Will you let me do that? Can I kiss you again?” _This isn’t an order_ , thought Gus. Normally, when Spectra wanted something he would either order that it be given to him or take it with force himself. They both knew he could take what he wanted from Gus with force easily if he wished it – he was bigger and stronger – Gus would probably _let_ him, for god’s sake. This was different though, Spectra was asking permission to have something, for a change. Maybe, if Gus had refused, Spectra would have taken it anyway, but neither of them would ever find out, as Gus breathed a “Yes” in answer.

Before enough time passed for another thought to cross his mind, Spectra pushed him down onto the warehouse floor and propped himself over Gus with his arms on either side of Gus’s head, giving the effect of pinning him down, and brought his mouth down upon his for the second time.

This kiss was far more passionate and intense than the last, awkward one they’d shared. Gus could taste the bitterness of the drink on Spectra’s mouth, as their lips and tongues worked together in a way he didn’t think they ever could.

When Spectra came up for air he sat back onto Gus’s legs and started removing his coat, “Put this under you so you’re not lying on the ground” he handed him the item. Gus did as he was told and at the same time slipped his arms out of his own jacket. _Yes, that’s better,_ he thought, come to think of it the concrete had felt cold and hard against his back, although none of it mattered when Spectra’s lips were on him.

“You’re ok with this, aren’t you Gus?” he asked one last time.

Gus barely had time to finish his “Of course, Master” before Spectra got the clarification he needed to continue their kiss.

“Good” he moaned into Gus’s open mouth, sending a shiver down the other man’s spine.

As their kissing got more heated, Spectra started to slowly rock his hips ever so slightly on top of Gus’s, and moved his lips to instead place soft, breathy kisses along his jawline and then onto his neck. The combination of this and the idea that Spectra could ever be so unconventionally _gentle_ with him was making Gus’s jeans noticeably tighter in the crotch area.

Spectra ran his hand lightly under the bottom of Gus’s shirt and then pulled back again to take off his own, giving Gus time to do the same. When their bodies met again, without the separation of fabric, the intimacy took Gus’s breath away. Spectra’s fingertips danced like hot coals over his chest, the heat of the skin-on-skin contact feeling like fire in contrast to the cold room. Spectra left hot, wet kisses down his neck, mixed with a graze of teeth or a flick of his tongue every now and then. Gus locked his arms around Spectra’s body and placed his hands firmly onto his back, holding him there, never ever wanting this to end.

Gus’s heavy breathing became low moaning however when Spectra’s hand found its way to Gus’s crotch and starting palming the increasingly obvious bulge through his jeans. His moans were silenced though when Spectra brought his mouth back up to kiss Gus’s, both hungrier and needier than ever.

 _If he’s not careful I’m going to end up coming like this,_ thought Gus, however he didn’t need to worry for much longer, as Spectra pulled away to focus on undoing Gus’s jeans, taking them halfway down his thighs before Gus intervened and took them off the rest of the way, leaving Spectra to take off his own pair. When this was done, Spectra whisked off Gus’s boxers in one sure motion, freeing his erection, and went back to straddling his legs. He looked up and flashed Gus, who was lying before him panting, exposed and flushed red, that infamous, wicked smile of his.

“Gus, you look so good like that” he said, taking his usually low drawl even lower as he looked the other man up and down. Gus had never shown himself to anyone like this before, naked, but he found it impossible to feel self-conscious in any way in front of Spectra, the one person he could trust like no other and who knew him better than anybody else could. He was getting more and more turned on every second, watching Spectra’s hungry eyes slowly taking him in. His cock was begging for attention at this point.

“Touch me, master” he whined. It had meant to be a thought; however, it had somehow escaped his lips once again.

To Gus’s surprise, this made Spectra – who had been a lot less vocal with his moaning up to this point - let out a long groan as he abided to his companion’s wishes and wrapped his hand around the base of Gus’s cock, as he leaned his face back down to his chest and let his tongue play with Gus’s nipples while he started stroking his hand slowly up and down Gus’s length.

Gus gasped, of course he’d touched himself before, but he’d felt nothing like the intimacy of what Spectra was doing to him. He bucked his hips up into Spectra’s hand, begging him to go faster. He complied, his kisses getting rougher as he took Gus’s nipples in his teeth, and then moved his lips slowly down his stomach, nipping at the skin all the way.

However, Gus was left whining again when all of this stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes wondering why this was, to see Spectra looking down at him with more lust and hunger in his beautiful, blue eyes than Gus ever thought possible.

“Gus, I so badly want to fuck you” his words were full of longing, the word ‘fuck’ sounding so raw and harsh in his sentence, yet also extremely erotic.

“Do it, Master. Please, I’ll do anything…” Gus replied automatically, the response coming to him as naturally as breathing, as naturally as obeying Spectra’s wishes always came to him.

“No Gus, I can’t. It would hurt you too much. Normally I enjoy hurting people but you’re different. You haven’t done anything wrong. You don’t deserve it, not like this anyway.” His tone had changed to an unhappier one, so Gus opened his mouth to convince him otherwise, to convince him that he could go through it, like he could go through anything to please Spectra. But Spectra silenced him with a stern “Don’t tempt me, Gus”. _That was a sufficient enough order to follow._

Spectra instead started working his mouth on Gus’s inner thighs, sucking, kissing and biting at the pale, soft skin. Teasing him again, every time he made his way up Gus’s leg towards his erection, he would stop and move his mouth back down, to start the journey again. Gus was aching with longing so bad that he felt like he was in physical pain by the time Spectra finally paid attention to his cock again. Gus instantly decided all the waiting was worth it though as Spectra dragged his tongue up his length, from base to tip, and then circled his tongue around the head, wrapping his hand around the shaft again.

This new sensation sent intense vibrations of pleasure through Gus’s body, making him squirm on the bed of coats beneath him. He locked a hand onto Spectra’s head, grabbing a fistful of bleach blond hear, simply because he thought he needed to anchor onto something as he felt like he might be about to go flying through the ceiling otherwise. As Spectra sucked on the head of Gus’s cock, Gus couldn’t stop himself thrusting up into his friend’s – _lover’s..?_ – warm, open mouth, rolling his hips again and again as Spectra took him in deeper and deeper.

Gus suddenly couldn’t resist wondering what Spectra looked like right now, in this moment they might never share together again, so he opened his eyes and let out a long, loud groan at the sight he saw. _He looks so hot like that,_ red-faced and lips stretched over Gus, messy hair curled into his fist.

“Oh Guuuuuuuus” he moaned onto his cock, sending yet more vibrations through his body, and pushing Gus over the edge of his orgasm. He let a cry of Spectra’s name echo loudly around the warehouse, beyond the point of caring if anyone heard them. _Master Spectra._ Even his name sounded good to him right now.

His body still shuddering from the pleasure, Gus opened his eyes to see Spectra still kneeling over him, wiping a drop of come from his chin with his hand, and with his own erection that clearly needed some attention.

The first thought that came to Gus’s mind was to return the favour, so he reached out and wrapped a hand around his master’s cock, the touch making Spectra curse and lean forward, bringing their bodies down on top of one another once again, to bury his face into the crook of Gus’s neck.

Luckily, handjobs were something Gus felt confident with giving, the years of practice on himself meant he knew what Spectra would want, and it wasn’t long before Gus had him moaning his name into his neck, gripping the coats behind his head in his fists and thrusting his hips forward into Gus’s hand.

“You’re mine, Gus” Gus thought he heard him murmur in between breaths as he came hot and sticky onto Gus’s hand and hip.

Just as quickly as the whole scene had begun, Spectra rolled off Gus and instead lay panting on the floor next to him, the two of them staring up at the dark ceiling. Suddenly, Gus’s head was no longer swimming, it was painfully pounding, and he realised how uncomfortable he was in the cold room without Spectra’s body heat covering him, goosebumps starting to rise on his bare skin, and how sticky he was from a mixture of both of their come and sweat. 

Gus didn’t know how long they both lay there like that in silence in the low light of the warehouse, just listening to the sounds of their heavy breathing and fast-beating hearts slowly returning to a normal pace. Seconds, maybe minutes passed before Gus cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them, “Master, it’s cold…” his sentence trailed off, not really sure of its purpose, and he waited in anticipation for the other man to say something to prove that this moment was real and what had just happened wasn’t just a weird dream, like Gus had a suspicion it might be.

“Looks like we’d better put our clothes back on then” he replied, his voice back to its usual rich drawl, not the breathless whimpers he’d been making earlier. Spectra stood up, not with as much ease as he’d probably been hoping to, and gathered up the scattered garments, nonchalantly balling up Gus’s and chucking them at him. Gus let them fall on his stomach and instead watched Spectra trying to get dressed again, with a rather painful expression on his face.

“God, I seem to have a splitting headache” he returned to the floor once dressed, finding a sheltered spot between a group of crates, and propped himself half-sitting half-lying between them while Gus started slipping his own clothes back on.

“Master, what should I do regarding our plans for tomorrow?” Gus asked, deep down hoping that maybe they can avoid talking about what had just happened for at least a little while. However, when his question was met with no reply, Gus found he wouldn’t need to worry about that until tomorrow, as he looked over to see that Spectra had already fallen asleep in the small corner he’d found.

Gus turned to his own sleeping area, however he found that he still had both their coats spread out on the floor where he’d been lying. Still feeling a slight bite from the cold, he decided to take his coat and lay it gently down over his master’s sleeping body, being careful not to wake him. _That’s better_ , he thought, smiling to himself in the dark room as he lay down to cover himself with Spectra’s own coat and settled down for the night, letting his tiredness get the better of him. 

 

 


	2. Juice In Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a long ass description of what gus did when he woke up the next morning and his confused thoughts (bless the poor guy) about the entire situation that took place the night before. there’s no direct interaction between the two of them so if you’re looking for more porn I’m sorry to disappoint. I just wrote this bc i was bored and wanted to brain vomit, i may write a third part though where they properly address their feelings and that will have porn, so once again stay tuned xoxo

Gus woke when enough light was filtering under the bottom of the warehouse door to cast a mismatch of long, eerie-looking shadows from the stacks of crates around the room. The first feeling that hit him was the itch of black feathers against his cheek, closely followed by a pounding headache and a very dry throat.

He blinked his heavy eyes open and stared at the unfamiliar room. _Where am I?_ He wondered, getting that feeling of confusion when you wake up in a strange place for the first time. _Earth_ , he remembered, the warehouse behind the amusement park, to be exact. The place he’d chosen for Spectra and him to spend the night while they figured out a way to get their hands on Drago.

 _Spectra_. With difficulty, Gus pushed himself to his feet, placing one hand on the wooden box next to him to steady himself, while he brought the other hand to his head, which felt like it had heavy weights pressing down on it, causing almost blinding pain. He managed to keep his eyes open though to scan the warehouse for his Master, who was sure to be in the room with him somewhere. And sure enough, Gus’s eyes found him in exactly the same spot he’d settled down in last night. His chest slowly rising and falling as he was still deeply asleep under a blanket of orange fur and yellow feathers, blonde hair falling in every direction possible. His head was bowed forward slightly but Gus could still make out his facial features, his eyes were peacefully closed, his long eyelashes casting baby shadows over his cheekbones, and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed.

Gus stood staring at those lips for a while and instinctively brought his hand down from his forehead to touch his own pair, as he remembered the feeling of Spectra’s pressed against them. He felt his knees turning slightly weak beneath him as the thought came back to him of what else those lips had done to his body last night. He’d like to say he didn’t remember a lot of the details of the previous evening, which was true to a certain extent, there was a sort of foggy haze over the majority of his memories of the night, for example, he knew they’d sat and talked and even laughed together for a lot of the time, however he didn’t have the faintest idea of what about. But from the moment Spectra first brought their lips together, he found he could remember every single detail, from the weight of his body on top of his own, to the fire Spectra had made coarse through his veins when he touched him.

But instead now his joints were aching as he stood in the grimy room and his lips were dry and chapped, not the least bit kissable. He knew he badly needed something to hydrate him, no doubt Spectra would feel the same when he woke up, so he turned his gaze to the rest of the room, the floor littered with glass bottles of whatever it was that they’d been drinking last night. Gus picked up a half empty one and brought it up to his face for a sniff. The smell made him gag, it looked even less appealing than it had when they’d started drinking it.  He had no idea what was in the strange liquid but it had to have some sort of poison or power in it, as he hadn’t encountered any drink before that had made him feel so dizzy and ill like that, and that made the two of them act in such an odd way. After all, they’d been in each other’s company for years now, and spent many days together where it’s just the two of them but they’d never ever ended up doing anything close to what happened last night.

 _I told him I loved him_ , Gus cringed, suddenly remembering what he’d told Spectra last night. At the time he said it he recalled sounding so certain and in a way, proud of himself, but now it felt almost regretful. He couldn’t lie to himself and say that he’d never found himself wondering about whether he felt that way towards his Master before, sometimes when Gus watched Spectra happily get engrossed in something he enjoyed doing, when he complimented Gus after a battle or even when the two of them would just work in silence together, both feeling safe in the other’s company, Gus would find his mind wondering to the dreaded L-word, however he always forced himself to suppress those feelings and not allow himself any time to dwell on them, and this was the reason why. He felt embarrassed that he’d let whatever poison was in that drink take his filter down and expose him like that.

There was a moment last night when Gus had almost felt like he was able to call the two of them ‘lovers’. But now, as he stood alone in this foreign world, feeling afraid of what might happen between them, he wasn’t so sure. He was Spectra’s servant, his lapdog, as the Vexos liked to call him, he was meant to be loyal to his master till the end, yes, but not fall in love with him, not romantically… not _sexually_.

Maybe it was that loyalty that had brought out their actions yesterday evening, not love after all. Perhaps that was just what Spectra wanted from him in that moment and it was Gus’s job to submissively comply, follow his orders just like normal, and not breath a word of this again.

 _Or maybe he will want to have me in that way again,_ Gus briefly wondered. One thing he knew for sure about last night was that he had enjoyed it, and if that’s what Spectra wanted from him from now on then he’d certainly have difficultly saying no.

 _No,_ in all the time they’d known each other Spectra had never displayed any sexual desire towards Gus whatsoever. And anybody who knew Spectra could tell you that if he ever remotely wanted anything he would demand it be given to him and stop at nothing until he had it, be it his favourite food for dinner or the power of Vestal’s royal family. It must have been the mysterious drink that had made him act in a way that was so unlike him. Gus stared down with fear instead now at whatever was in the bottle he still held in his hand and the strange powers it had had over them, and he decided he wanted it out of his sight.

Picking up the bottles that had made it out of their crate, empty or still with some liquid in them, Gus stacked them back into the wooden box Spectra had got them out from, and he managed to manoeuvre the lid so that it was covering the open box like it had been when they’d found it. At the same time, he took care to lift Spectra’s treasured red coat off the floor from where Gus had been sleeping on it, brushing most of the dust off and loosely folding it on a nearby crate. When he turned back around to confirm that Spectra was still fast asleep, his eyes made contact with the matching red eye mask staring back at him, placed on top of a crate next to where Spectra lay, a mask which inspired fear inside Gus as it stared him out across the room. _What if he’s angry at me…?_ Gus suddenly worried over the possibility that Spectra might blame him for what occurred last night. He could be annoyed at Gus’s stupid talk of ‘love’ for leading him on, annoyed that he, who was normally both feared and looked up to by everyone, was made so weak and vulnerable by Gus’s touch.

The sound of Gus’s stomach growling made him jump all of a sudden, and he decided he needed to get out of this room which was suddenly feeling very claustrophobic and uneasy to him. _I’ll go and find us some food and something normal to drink,_ he decided, that was the sort of job a servant was meant to do for his master, wasn’t it? Gus hoped so, as he made his way towards the large metal door and into the bright daylight of this foreign planet.

* * *

Gus squinted in the sunlight as he stared around this strange city, pausing to push a clump of matted, blue hair out of his face that the fresh, sea breeze had blown there. The cool morning air was slightly chillier than he would have liked, but in a way the crispness made a nice contrast to the still, mustiness of the warehouse. He was aware of people giving him odd glances as he wandered around trying to look like he knew where he was going and what he was doing here. _Spectra wouldn’t care,_ he told himself. Spectra hadn’t cared yesterday when they’d walked through the amusement park, therefore why should Gus care now?

He saw what looked like some rows of shops a couple of streets in the distance, with some humans strolling about around them, going about their daily lives, so he decided to make his way over there.

As he started walking, he began thinking about Spectra again, the thought now occurred to him that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to leave him on his own back there. When he was asleep like that he could be vulnerable to anything. They didn’t have any way to lock the door, so technically, anybody could wander in if they wanted to. On the other hand, he might wake up and wander where his companion had gone. Maybe he’d come outside, looking for Gus and then they’d both be lost in this foreign city. Gus quickened his pace on that thought, not wanting to leave Spectra alone for very long, despite how he was also dreading having to speak to him again after what had happened last night…

BEEEEEEP. A loud horn made Gus jump out of his thoughts and back to reality, as he turned to his right to see a large double decker bus swerving to avoid him, with a very angry looking human at the wheel. He stared around in shock for a few seconds, as he saw a woman to his left roll her eyes at him and lead the child she was with by the hand across the road that he didn’t realise he’d been standing in the middle of. He hesitantly set off again, paying close attention to the pair as they looked to both their right and left before crossing the next street, avoiding any potential accidents like the one he’d just found himself in. Gus tried to copy what they were doing, making sure there was a gap in the cars before he stepped out into the road, not letting his mind wander like that again. He instead focused on what was on the streets in front of him, and was happy to see what looked like a public restroom that people were coming in and out of up ahead.

* * *

The room had a row of sinks under a large mirror that you were immediately faced with upon exiting the cubicle. Unexpectedly catching sight of himself in this mirror took Gus off guard, it was the first time he’d seen his reflection since coming to Earth, and no thanks to the events last night, he admitted he looked absolutely awful. The sickness that the drink had made him feel was reflected in the paleness of his skin, his hair was a matt of dirty curls after lying on the floor last night and his clothes were very creased as he’d had to sleep in them. It was something else in the mirror though that caught Gus’s attention; a red mark on his neck stood out against his pale skin, not quite covered by his shirt. He reached his hand up and very gently brushed his fingers over it, as if touching it was going to hurt him. The feeling of weakness in his knees returned as he lightly traced his fingers over the tiny bite marks around it, the confirmation that last night really had happened and this wasn’t some messed up dream he was having. He tugged at the neck of his shirt and was sure enough faced with trails of smaller red marks leading down his chest, even more places where Spectra had claimed him. A faint “You’re mine, Gus” played over and over again in his head as he stared open-mouthed at his reflection and the marks Spectra had left on him.

He was interrupted however when a person came out of one of the cubicles to his left and shot him a dirty look while he used the sink next to Gus, rushing to leave. When Gus was alone again he decided to do the same, using the cool running water to wash his hands and then his face. He felt better afterwards, more refreshed, and he wished there was a way he could wash the rest of his body, and his clothes, now he thought about it, but it didn’t look like that’d be possible. He was ready leave the restroom then but found that he couldn’t draw himself away from the mirror and staring at the mark on his neck. He wished there was some way he could cover it up, to have people looking at it felt like some sort of invasion of privacy, let alone when he’d have to face the brawlers or the Vexos again. But for now, there was nothing he could do about it, other than stare at it in shock and let it remind him of how Spectra’s lips felt against his neck.

* * *

When he’d managed to drag himself away from the mirror and the restroom building, he found himself on a fairly busy street, lined with shops and cafes on either side. His mouth watered badly when walking past them and the smells of food that were spilling out onto the street made him even more painfully aware of how hungry he was. The only problem was, however, that he didn’t have any of the currency everyone seemed to be buying the food with. He walked past market stands where people were exchanging bags of fresh fruit and veg for their money, past a group of smiling children crowding round a woman who was handing them colourful sweets for coins from their pockets, and finally past a bakery, which smelt so good that Gus had to stop and peer through the window at the warm cakes and breads, staring longingly at them for enough time it took for the man inside the shop to start giving him a dodgy look up and down. He kept moving along the street until he found a shop on the corner that seemed to have a good mix of everything, so he went inside.

The interior was well lit, and racks of food lined the walls as well as being laid out in aisles down the middle of the shop. Gus watched as a stranger entered the front of the building just as he had and immediately reached to pick up a silver wire basket from a tall stack just inside the doorway, and then proceeded to, rather systematically, walk round the aisles of the shop, filling his basket with what Gus presumed were the items he wanted to buy. _That looks easy enough, I can do that_ , thought Gus, moving to pick a basket from the pile, trying to put on an air of confidence as he explored this new place.

The first few rows of shelves he walked through were all full of loose food items, ingredients that Gus knew would be of no use to Spectra and him in the warehouse. A smile came upon his face however when he reached the end of the aisle he was walking down and was faced with floor-to-ceiling shelves of prepared food. He picked a variety of what he recognised as sandwiches, along with some other items that he was less familiar with, however at this point he felt so hungry that anything edible was looking good, regardless of how strange it may be compared to what they were used to on Vestal.

 _I still need drinks_ , Gus thought, remembering the sandpaper-like feeling in the back of his throat. However, as he continued making his way around the store he couldn’t seem to find anything of the sort, until just when he was thinking he might have to try another shop he reached the far back wall of the room, where he encountered a full section of the store dedicated to shelves and shelves of drinks. There were so many he was almost overwhelmed and nearly wished that there was less choice so he wouldn’t have to tackle the difficult tasking of choosing one. He saw the largest bottles on the shelves nearest the ceiling, that seemed to be filled with mysterious bubbly liquid with brightly coloured labels, then some more regular sized clear bottles of water which he decided to add to his basket, and even a whole area devoted to the long-necked, dark, glass bottles he and Spectra had drunk out of last night. The sight of them made Gus feel uneasy so he turned his gaze away from that section and instead found himself kneeling down to inspect more closely some palm-sized cardboard boxes, each with a tiny plastic straw stuck on the back. The boxes were brightly coloured showing images of different fruits on the front, and Gus let a small laugh escape when he realised what it was. _Juice_. It was this sort of weird novelty that he hoped might amuse Spectra, especially if he was in a bad mood about last night, so Gus happily placed it into his wire basket with the other items and made his way back to the front of the shop.

When he reached the front, he watched as people transferred their shopping from the baskets into brown, paper bags, while a machine seemed to be adding up the total of their spend and then allowing them to pay. Gus hadn’t thought about how he’d tackle this part as he’d been choosing his items, so now he was faced with the problem again of how he’d ever get his food back to the warehouse if he didn’t have any money. Still not knowing how he’d get around this, he cautiously approached one of the checkout stations and started moving his items from the wire basket into a paper bag, like everyone around him seemed to be doing. He paused once he’d done this and looked slowly from where he stood over to the shop door. It wasn’t very far, maybe only two or three metres, and there didn’t seem to be anything physically stopping him from just walking straight out that door, paper bag in hand. Instinct told him that what he was about to do was wrong, so he warily raised his eyes to the humans stood in the room around him, confirming that none of them were watching him, and started walking towards the door, not letting himself look back.

To his amazement, he made it all the way up to the actual doorway without anybody paying him any mind, until he took his first step back into the outside world and a buzzer started to sound around him. Not knowing whether it was linked to what he was trying to do – although he felt as if it probably was – he took a deep breath and continued briskly walking out into the sunshine, clutching the bag of shopping tightly to his chest.

Knowing vaguely where he was going, Gus hurried back the way he’d come, managing to avoid all moving traffic as he went. He was proud of himself for being able to bring them back some food, and normally he’d be excited to rush back and show his Master what he’d accomplished and receive some well-deserved praise, however this time was different. He felt nervous to return to the warehouse and to the company of just Spectra and him. It had felt good to get out in the fresh air for a while, to occupy himself with something and not have to worry about facing Spectra after what had happened last night. Although now, as he approached the deserted warehouses, he felt all the anxiety returning to him.

What should he say when confronted with him? On one hand, he could take the blame for what happened and apologise to Spectra, promising that it’d never happen again – that seemed like a reasonable thing for a servant to say.  Alternatively, he could express how he really felt, and tell Spectra that he’d enjoyed it, maybe, just maybe, Spectra would allow him that. Gus ran a sweaty palm through his messy hair as he stood in front of the big, grey door, unsure of what to do. He stared down at the weight in his arms and suddenly decided on a different, easier option. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slid the heavy door open.

“Master Spectra, wake up! Did you know Earth has juice in boxes?” Gus played the innocent role, feeling quite proud of the ignorant front he was managing to pull off. Maybe if he didn’t mention last night’s actions they could both get on as normal.

However, what Gus hadn’t been expecting was not to be met with a reply at all. “Master..?” he called again, his voice echoing off the warehouse walls. He knew something was wrong when he walked over to where he’d left Spectra earlier that morning but instead of seeing his Master peacefully sleeping, all Gus saw was his own orange coat, thrown lazily over a crate. _Oh god_ , _where’s he got to now?_ Gus sighed, he almost wished that Spectra had been there to meet him, any awkward conversation would have been better than not being able to find him at all.     


End file.
